


How It Should Have Been

by afluentlanguage



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afluentlanguage/pseuds/afluentlanguage
Relationships: Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Sylas
Kudos: 19





	1. Rose full of thorns

It was another worrisome night for Luxanna. Years have gone by, but only a handful know her secret. She is a mage, but she is well off unlike most of her kind. Some are in positions of influence like she is, but many are not so fortunate, and they are suffering below the dungeons. As beautifully crafted as the cells are like most of Demacia’s structures, it seemed hypocritical. Why would this place adorn the cells with such breathtaking architecture and design, only to treat mages inside with such scorn? Their crime was merely to be born with such talent that ordinary humans don’t have, and the city is hunting them down just for their gift. 

Tears fall into Luxanna’s eyes every now and then as the mere thought of the city she lives in actively hunts her own kind. “What if I wasn’t a Crownguard?” She even sees the brutality with her own eyes as she hesitantly patrols the streets with her brother, Garen. Garen reminds her to get out of plain sight whenever her magic escapes her gloves, which she has not mastered, at least for now. Not until she meets, allegedly, the “most dangerous mage” in the land, or so the mageseekers described Sylas of Dregbourne. Lux has read about him before. She does not yet know that almost everything written about Sylas paints him in the worst way imaginable, so Demacia can justify locking one of their very own mageseekers. But Luxanna was better than that. To get to the truth, you have to hear and understand both sides of the story. 

“I’ll just flash the crest to the guards and have a peak at...him...” She has every right to fear the most locked up man in Demacia. She read the case file for what felt like the twentieth time. One touch and Sylas can deprive anyone or anything of their magic. “What if he touches me? Will he drain out my light? Will that set me free?” Uncertain thoughts flood her mind as she builds the courage to visit the mages’ cells. She could well be dwelling in those rooms if she was not careful enough to spill her secret. “Crownguard... I have some Illuminator duties today”, she said to the warden in her most serious tone and imitate her aunt Tianna. 

Her face was not nearly as imposing as her aunt Tianna’s, who come by these cells religiously. Lux had the face of an angel, unlike her aunt, who had like one of a hawk about to hunt its next prey. Inquisitive. Piercing gaze. As you’d expect from a seat in the ranks like hers. Although they are relatives and their anatomies quite similar, Tianna was not the bundle of joy and smiles like her niece is. 

The warden did not question Luxanna’s visit, but he thought her visit was curious and an oddity, nonetheless. Lux seemed like a college girl on a trip to her school dean’s office for a scolding. While she is mischievous at times, her Crownguard name holds too much weight to get her in trouble. Unlike Sylas. All it took was one incident. Although it was a fatal one, it was over for him at such a young age and his life was undeservingly ruined forever. 

The guard heeded every warning imaginable to Luxanna as they step closer to the deepest, most isolated cell in the compound. “Do not touch him”, “he’s a murderer”, “he’s a mage”. The last remark irked Lux and she politely told the warden that she knew the man’s details in the case file. “I can take it from here”, Lux said to the warden. The door leading to the most isolated and secured cell is sealed shut until Lux comes back right next to the door herself. Only then will the door open. The door has a good distance away from the hall across Sylas’ cell, so there was some solace to be had. As she saw the cell’s layout for the first time, Lux became less nervous. It was clear that Sylas cannot hurt her so long as he was behind bars, as long as neither of them touch the other, and escape close to impossible. She can see Sylas across the well-lit hall within his cell as soon as she entered the door.

Sylas was keen to notice the unusual figure walking down the hall towards his cell. Often, the wardens or the mageseekers visit him to make sure he was sealed shut and tight in his cell until the day he rots. He has been cut open before out of the seeker’s inquisition, his innards probed as they pondered how his magic was possible. Lashes and scars can be seen here and there around his honed body. It was clear he wasn’t wasting his time in the cell and did whatever he can to stay in shape. Sylas’ first impressions to Lux were both and good and bad. She blushed as she saw the man’s sculpted muscles, then came back to her senses when she realized where she was. She was not here for leisure. He wore nothing but pants and bandages to shield his feet from the ground. His arms were bound to long shackles locked to the walls, and it was clear that the heavy-looking arm guards and shackles have done a great deal to hone him physically.

“Hello, Sylas. I’m Luxanna, an illuminator”. She introduced herself with a nervous smile, who was watching him with a piercing and stern look in his face. “Who? You don’t look like a mage seeker. Or about to hurt me.” He sighed. Fifteen years of wrongful imprisonment will cloud your thoughts and dampen your manners. He turned a pessimist after a mere month when he started his work as a mage seeker. “What do you want?” He muttered. “Just curious...I had to see for myself who you are. I’ve read your file many times over. Is it all true?” 

“Not at all. But why would you believe anything I have to say? I am doomed here for good, unlike you. Although I know...You, too are a mage.” Luxanna gasped and slowly stepped back. “W-what?” She said out of nervousness. “You cannot fool me. I hunted mages for work. It’s easy to spot people like you and me.” 

“Sylas of Dregbourne... I was wondering if...You can still drain magic.” She asked inquisitively. “Perhaps, perhaps not. Every person who’s stepped foot here is well aware not to lay a finger on me, and if they do, to restrain and weaken me first. Truth be told, I have not touched anyone willingly since they caged me here.” This is when Luxanna grew more compassionate to his circumstances, yet vigilant of his capabilities. 

“Care to find out?” He asked menacingly and with a mischievous grin to his face. Luxanna was frozen in place, unsure if doing so will set him free. His imposing demeanor did not help. “P-perhaps another time, If I come back. I’m just here to take a good look at you, for now.” His demeanor has clearly evolved for the worse, but that was expected. 

At least the luminous lady was not here to defile him as all the visitors before her. He returned to the ground and began working out as he normally would . He paid her no more attention when she said she was just here to peek at him. The sight of him sweating and keeping himself fit despite its seeming pointlessness removed another shade of doubt to Luxanna’s thoughts. She heaved heavily, and she rubbed her neck as she saw Sylas keep himself in shape. The sight seemed positively intoxicating to her. She smiled at him for the last time as she leaves the room. He replied with a curious, yet puzzled look in his face. 

“Just another privileged high born looking at a caged monster.” He thought to himself. He wondered if he can still charm girls just as well when he was a kid before he was caged in the cells, because the sight of him seemed to have an effect on Lux.

“He knows for sure. What if he leaks it out?” Her work as an illuminator was far less damaging to the land than the rest of her family’s. That much was clear as Tianna Crownguard was likely the master mind behind Sylas’ imprisonment and continue the horrifying work of mageseekers. 

“Unusually late, eh sister?” Garen remarked as Lux returned home. “I suppose.” “Lux, you’ve come of age. Any, *ahem*...Suitors?” His brother teasingly questioned with a little grin. Lux blushed in reply. “Umm...I don’t know. But at least my eyes like him.” She stuck her tongue out to Garen like a child and shut the door to her room , marking that her love life should be her own business. Soon, her Crownguard name will finally bite her back. It was common for Demacian royalty to preserve their upper crust to other royal families, like Jarvan’s. 

She’s touched herself before when she’s stressed out. There are a few handsome soldiers among Demacia, about one in a thousand that she fancies. But they were all churned out by their brutal upbringing just to serve the nation. Some of the men were even just there to make the army look good, not because they qualify for the task. This night, she thought of the man under the mageseeker’s dungeon, Sylas. To Lux, Sylas was one of those marble sculptures with the frame and looks of a god. Everything about him seemed to check out well for Luxanna, except for his imprisonment. He served Demacia for a bit while after all. One does not become a mage seeker unless they were talented in a way. The job was too imposing and strict to set the bar low, both mentally and physically. 

Lux wondered the shape of him without the pants. Lux was paler than Sylas, apparent from the time he spent under the sun ratting out his own kind in broad daylight. If his height and length of his feet were indications, she thought Sylas had to be packing down below. Her face turned bright red as her wild imaginations overtake her occasionally twisted mind. No one else has ever touched her before. But Illuminators on occasion helped the wounded men, and she has seen them from head to toe. She was taught that her womanly parts are too sacred to be touched until the day she marries. She quickly changed out of her armor and skin-tight black suit, then flailed herself naked on top of her silken bed. 

In her imagination, another scene unfolded. As if Sylas was there in the cell waiting to plunder her and do as he pleased. She imagined him like a missed connection from a decade past.

His body still hot and sweaty from the pushups and crunches before she entered his cell, Sylas approached Lux like they’ve done this many times before. She imagined she was so adept at her magic that she could unshackle his arms and wrists and open the door to his cell with her light tricks, thanks to his teachings. Lux helped him undress her and broke her skin tight suit that showed her stiff nipples. He tore her suit open and made holes behind her plump ass and snatch, which was still sore from the night before he came inside her. “I’m only yours, Sylas...” She assured him. He has been deprived of human touch for too long. Not until Lux came along was any of this possible. “I know”. He retorted to her. She passionately kissed his mouth and her face rubbed along Sylas’ unkempt beard. His scruffy face rubbed along her pretty face as their tongues hungrily lapped on each other, while she stroked his generous girth and length between his legs. Precum dripped from the slit of his mushroom headed dick as Lux stroked his manhood to life, fully erect. His mouth unlatched from her briefly. “Stop. You’ll make me cum already”, he told her vixen, when Lux kept stroking him. She nodded in compliance and kissed him deep once more, then their mouths part ways, with a trail of their mixed spits dripping down the floor. 

Sylas laid her down the floor and spread her legs open. The light of the room was mostly coming from her magic wafting out of her skin. His hands rested on each of her fully developed thigh. His thumbs both worked to spread open her flower and lapped away at it like he did with her lips and mouth. She was drenched in her own fluids down below, and Sylas smirked at the sight of her tight and wet cunt, which he marked with hickies around her thighs the night before. Her flower gushed as he continued to slither his tongue around her insides. He didn’t need to, since she was already dripping wet for him as soon as she stepped the premises. 

He already came inside of her last night. His load was not nearly as large tonight as the first time they made love, about a week ago. Still, he intends to spend every drop of him in either inside her once-virgin snatch even if that knocks her up, drink his spunk like a thirsty stranded girl in a desert, or gape her ass wide as he pumps his seed in her tightest hole. Whatever he chooses, Luxanna was sure she belonged to him. No one else has the courage and privilege to touch and visit this man in his secured confinement except for her. 

Sylas was on top of her, and his shadow easily engulfed her smaller frame. Sweat continued to drip from the heat of his body and onto her pale skin. He gazed at her ladylike and submissive figure, and guided his manhood prodding next to her incredibly tight flower. He was still in awe as a pretty flower like her must have given herself away to other men before him, but no. Only Sylas was able to cherish Luxanna’s virginity as she broke her chastity for him. She lunged for his mouth once again, embraced him as tight as she could, and pulled him over when she felt his big headed dick rubbing at her door. With a wet splat, his lengthy dick entered halfway inside her cunt, her dimensions clearly still adjusting to his even after a week of daily intercourse. Sylas slowly broke free of her Lux’s hug, and his eyes gazed at her breasts bouncing up and down as he thrusts in and out of her. Her eyes wandered and watched him thrust below, and the size of his manhood mercilessly form a bulge, slithering up and down below her navel. He grunts every now and then and remarks how tight she is down below. Her pitched feminine moans left her mouth every now and then when she watched his length. His shaft was two or three inches too long to fully engulf and wrap inside of her. Someday, he’d fucked her enough that her cunt would be wide, swollen, and let all of his length enter her completely.

It was not long before his seed spurt inside of her in another late night. He panted and continued to thrust into Lux even when had nothing more to spill. It felt too good to stop when he was still very stiff, and she was still gushing in orgasm every few minutes. She cried tears of joy, quietly, and she did not give a single care what this implies, if she were to bear his child. If they were going to execute him at all, at least he made his mark to a lovely young woman, and she was the one to bring happiness to this man after all these wrongful years. In a way, she felt this was part of her work as an Illuminator, except she was also in the receiving end. Lux reminded him that he is loved after he spilled every drop inside of her, and it is her goal to someday hear those words from his mouth back to her. “Someday, Luxanna”, he said as he stroke her dampened hair. “This cell is much too gloomy feel love”. At least he grinned in response, even if it was forced. At least he looked and sounded as if he cared enough not to hurt her, when she gave away herself to him. 

TBC


	2. Luxanna’s New Habit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me take this time to clarify the age difference between Lux and Sylas. According to the wiki, Lux is Born in 976 AN, only five years younger than Sylas who was born in 971 AN. Far less than the gap that some (like to) believe. It’s important to get the facts straight. 
> 
> Source:  
> https://leagueoflegends.fandom.com/wiki/Timeline
> 
> This chapter is smut-free. Yay.

Sating her newfound lust even with just her mind, she spent the rest of that night thinking of ways to fix the broken man as she got up drenched between her legs, cleaned herself with a warm bath, and wore her night gown. “Wait, this is even better...”. She found a pen, some parchments of paper, write ideas to find some middle ground between Demacia and the mages, settle for a man she truly loves, and to control her magic. It was certainly wishful thinking in her end, that everything will go according to her plan. If there was one step closer to her dreams, then planning and writing about them first was certainly a step in the right direction. She did not stop until the sun rose, shocked at how she spent her time without making her eyes dreary. Her mind was very much awake full of ideas, but her body began to falter. She fell asleep right on the table, and she simply arched her back towards the furniture and used her arms and long straight hair to cushion her head.

Garen knocked at Luxanna’s door, a little concerned as she was almost always awake at this time already. Of course her much needed sleep was disturbed, but this morning, she spent it mostly asleep in broad daylight until Garen knocked. Luxanna replied “still sleepy”, with a loud yawn, as Garen’s knocks became increasingly louder and louder until Lux could no longer ignore them. Her brother understood right then and there, but yet again Luxanna’s usual habits changed in a matter of two days. Both the mageseeker’s compound and Garen took heed, but Lux was a grown young woman and so long as she does her work, it doesn’t really matter if they were done at day or night.

Garen, Jarvan IV, and Sylas were all born in the same year, but they were a bit over five years older than Luxanna. It dawned to Garen that Luxanna had no love life at least to his knowledge. Garen is well aware of the marriages between the royal blooded families like his and those next to the throne. He thought that such is the way of Demacia, and there’s not much that can be done about it, if at all. He was neutral to the thought. He would be fully supportive of a marriage between Jarvan and Luxanna, until he formed a very close relationship with a Noxian, Katarina. It would make him a hypocrite to Demacia’s ways, yet he is still somehow able to find solstice with someone from an opposing nation. 

Demacia is mostly prosperous due to their traditions. Not perfect, but it’ll do, he thought. Still, he could not find the best man for his sister other than Jarvan IV, the prince and heir. Luxanna was not foreign to the luxuries that kings and queens enjoy, but their standing was just a hair lower than Jarvan’s, and to put it bluntly, the Crownguards are there to preserve the kingdom. Mix their bloodlines and preserve the tradition, if an outsider is not deemed worthy of Demacia’s ways.

Seven hours later, Luxanna’s eyes opened once again. The afternoon was cold, but she had some things to care for. Someone new to think about. Sylas has been locked away for a decade and a half. Everything that had to be known about him is already written in hundreds of pages, after they tortured him, cut him open, and extract every word they want to hear from him. She spent most of that afternoon in the mageseeker’s compounds, rereading that horrifying and staged story about Sylas, just so they can justify his imprisonment down below. She turned neutral to the idea of freeing him now, after reading most of the papers. Still, something was off about the papers, and she wants to find out more from the man himself, by interacting with him. Her Crownguard crest comes in handy as usual, and everything she does within the compound is safe. She comes back home for a quick tidying and made herself as presentable and somewhat desirable enough to be touched, so much that even a toughened man behind bars can’t help but to come close. 

Sylas was doing crunches when Luxanna visited his cell. “True to your word at least,” Sylas remarked. Luxanna returned as she said last night. Sylas was the first to speak as Luxanna returned right next to his cell, just an inch away from being touched if he was to extend his hand outside the bars. “Thank you. Please, call me Lux instead of Luxanna”, she said back. “How is your evening so far? I very much enjoyed mine last night.” Sylas rolls his eyes, as if there is anything unusual behind the walls that confined him for fifteen years and the occasional rat that passes by. “What do you think? There’s nothing else for me to do here. Somehow, once in a while, I think that Demacia will one day come to their senses and set me free. That I don’t deserve to be locked up here from an accident, from magic that I did not understand and unaware of back then. So, I keep myself in shape, either way.” 

“Do you like books? I think most mages do...” Luxanna asked. “I like tales about Ionia”, he replied back. “Some books with niche stuff like why you can’t divide by zero. And enumeration polya theorem.” She was somehow amused by this, and chuckled heartily. Sylas was buff and hardened physically by all the work out he’s done over the years. He doesn’t seem very intelligent, at least on paper, as he was a low born in Demacia’s hierarchy, until you hear him speak. When he was a mage seeker, he was well in the road of luxury, but he hated the job. Who doesn’t hate their job at one point? He thought even as a kid, that was way better than anything his parents did for work. Demacia gave him hope of a better life. There was one time when he saw Demacia as a place where dreams come true with open arms, until he found out what mageseekers do. What his job did. That it ruins others’ lives to this day, much like his own. He shook his head as he remembered his life before his unfair imprisonment was already awful, just like his fifteen years behind bars. “I wish I can laugh as you do and really mean it, Lux.” 

“Well...I’m here to make your nights better, even by just a little bit. Please keep this a secret between us for now. I’ve already made sure that the compound is okay of my presence. Have hope, even just between the two of us.” She gave a clean spare handkerchief to him, as Sylas always seemed to brew with dirt and light scratches from working out on the hard floor. Curiously, the cloth came between her cleavage, and Sylas eyes’ widened a little. It smelled of perfume made in lavender, and the scent wafted even from the distance between Sylas and the cloth. “Great. Now the cell’s cleaner and stinks a bit less”, he said sarcastically, yet his face looked grateful for whatever harmless things or words goes his way. “Maybe I’ll be back with those books you like tomorrow”, Lux remarked. She has to be rather quick tonight, or her overprotective brother will worry once again. “Good night, Sylas.” Luxanna’s kindness caught him off guard when he nodded, as if he acknowledges the efforts of the young woman before him. “I don’t really know what she’s up to, but at least she’s not making fun of me like an idiot. I’ll entertain her and return her kindness, for now”. Thoughts flood his mind that night, just as Luxanna’s did the night before. He wasn’t sure if this was the chance he was looking for. The ray of hope that will one day land onto him. Maybe this was another one of Demacia’s plots to churn more clout out of him, as if they haven’t depraved from him... everything.


	3. Her First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is hereby rated M for Mature. Lux turns twenty one (and based on the the official timeline found here: https://leagueoflegends.fandom.com/wiki/Timeline ,  
> there is at least a five year gap between her and Sylas, which makes him twenty six at this time).

She was always true to her word when it comes to the shackled mageseeker. But perhaps more importantly, she just turned twenty one this day. She may be forever curious and young at heart, that’s too early to tell. Her maturity, however, has propelled for liftoff when she met Sylas, in the matters of love, at least. On her birth day, her attention is split by her apparent coming of age and her desire to spend time with Sylas. Can she manage to do both when her family is sure to spend the day with all sorts of lavish pleasantries for her? She’ll never hear the end of it if she chose to sneak out, of course. But if she could, she would.

Lux wasn’t sure what keeps her coming back for Sylas. Maybe it was the shape of his arms, chest, and legs that sets a fire in peculiar places of her skin. His daily routine honed him into a gym rat for at least the last decade locked up in the dungeons; he had nothing else to do in his cell after all, and the petricite chains were more than heavy enough to hone his physique. The chains were so heavy that they caused his upper spine from the neck to shoulder blades to curve in a slight hunchback. Maybe it was Sylas’ heart-wrenching story which got him imprisoned, and Lux took it upon herself to hear him out, without the biased chatter and writings of those who plotted, and continue to plot, against him.

A particular Tianna Crownguard showed her best attempt as a matronly figure to her niece’s coming of age, even for just one day. Tianna comes to her room that morning, and embraced her like a mother would, but her goal was to smother her with new Crownguard duties the next day. At least, she wants Lux to indulge in the pleasantries of her first adult birthday. Tianna Crownguard demanded and exuded respect inside and out, as to be expected when you are the wife of the head mageseeker. “Auntie...Is today that special? Are we celebrating this entire day like always? I-I can’t wait!” Lux said nervously. “Yes, Luxanna. I want you to enjoy what we have prepared for you. This was planned a month ahead. There’s a big day ahead of you. The King and his son the prince will be here with us.” Tianna talked with such stern, yet such respect. She grasped both of Luxanna’s shoulders firmly. “You’re an adult now. A Crownguard adult.” If Luxanna knew any better, she’ll have more responsibilities to protect the kingdom, which, to her, is hit and miss with things she wants and doesn’t want to do for work. She can’t always find the fun work with the Illuminators, since the other not-so-fun part of her job was to hide her magic, yet somehow assist Garen in protecting Demacia from external harm, or internal turmoils from criminals or mages who refused to be imprisoned for their gift. Perhaps that was it; why she took a liking for Sylas. They were more alike than they were different, except one was lavished with luxury, while the other was rotting away in a cell. Both mages. Both victims of their circumstance. Both unable to change their fate or free to plan out their lives soon as they were born. Luxanna has always been different from the rest of her family. A bit defiant. A bit too happy. Although Sylas was once a kind boy before he turned a mageseeker, he grew full of angst and hatred as the time comes. Visiting the caged man was one of Luxanna’s few “freedoms” from the Crownguard tradition. Even Garen had one, sneaking out with Katarina when the stars align. Perhaps he disliked the way the previous Crownguards found their partner, too: boring, predictable, among other things.

Jarvan the prince looked quite like Sylas in shape, but the prince was a friend to Lux at best. The prince had no magical talent to speak of, although he was very good with the spear and other arms. He was adorned with riches even more so than Crownguards. If there was even a tier above a Crownguard in hierarchy, then it would be Jarvan’s. Perhaps highborn families rescinded the word love and instead settle to preserve tradition. If love existed between the kingdom’s heirs and the Crownguards from the past, they were purely coincidental.

Luxanna sighed, as she wanted nothing more than to invite Sylas to her birthday, but the logistics to make that a reality was heavily tipped against her, as does everything that wasn’t planned on behalf of her relative Crownguards. A visit in the cell would be far more realistic, bringing him some of the goods from the grand party. If there was anything good she inherited from the Crownguards that she wanted for herself, it was their impeccable knack for plans and make them work.

The rest of the day unfolded like all her previous birthdays, except the King and prince were there, less cuisine catered for kids, and the party had alcoholic drinks. The prince and the king approached her. “Miss Luxanna’s all grown up. Oh times sure fly fast. The prince and I wish you the very best.” The king smirked, then bent his neck slightly as if he wanted to shake his head instead. He knew his son took a liking to Shyvana and her kind was a bit taboo, but not so much as a mage on the streets of Demacia. If the mageseekers didn’t exist, the king would have the mages freed, so long as they behaved like ordinary citizens. Tianna and the king have unfinished business. The issue with mages was a pressed spring waiting to uncoil between them. 

The king handed her a gift. A box made in pure gold. The box in itself was already a gift. Inside it was a crown studded with diamonds. Heh...A crown for a Crownguard. But it was just another gift to Luxanna. She had many of these similar gifts already. She has always questioned the value of useless shiny stones over everyday useful things like bread and water. As her etiquette lessons taught her, she gestured kindly and politely accepted the gift, although in truth she was indifferent in receiving yet another unused item in her wardrobe. “I’m humbled, king Jarvan,” she gestured. 

“Shall we try it on?” The younger Jarvan suggested, standing next to his father. “Why not?” Lux replied. The prince carefully opened the gift and held the crown, like it was some kind of coronation ceremony. So many questions were running in Luxanna’s head. For one, she immediately wondered if the kingdom chose her as the next in line as the queen when the younger Jarvan takes the throne. She sobbed, and she couldn’t help but let the tears roll as she kneeled and slowly present the top of her head in front of the men. She felt as if her fate was sealed when the crown reached her head. Now Lux felt as Sylas felt when they threw him in the cell, during her birthday of all times. Perhaps she read too much in the situation. They haven’t said anything about making her a queen, yet. When she got up, the men saw her tears, but Lux masked her face with a smile even if her cheeks continued to soak. “Everything alright, Luxanna?” The king was quick to take out a handkerchief and hand it to the birthday girl. “Y-yes, my king.” Luxanna turned back and ran out to the closest balcony that was just right behind her. Her makeup was ruined by the tears. She didn’t care for it anyway. She was naturally pretty without the extra works done to her face, although the enhancements, if she took them, would turn her into a goddess immortalized in a statue. She continued to sob. She wished there was a way to climb down from this height of their house, but she wasn’t trained to be acrobatic. She was trained to be lady-like, desirable in the eyes of others with status. A spark came out of her hands. Her magic seeped out uncontrollably just as her emotions did. She was quick to hide her hands deep in her pockets and ran to her room. The two gentlemen gave Lux the personal space, as the woman was clearly not being herself. 

Garen was the first to approach his sister, giving her just enough time to recollect herself as he waited in front of her room’s door. He saw everything. “Lux.” He knocked at the door, and waited patiently. A minute later, she opened it and allowed her brother in. The two sat on the chairs on the opposite ends next to her table. “Look. It’s always been like this with our family. You also know I meet Katarina...Once in a blue moon. You wouldn’t look like this, if...you don’t have someone. I won’t ask who...Yet. I would like to know someday, if you will share it.” Garen may be a knucklehead at times often using brawn over brains, especially in battle, but he was very kind to most, particularly his sister, as they both knew the fates of Crownguards were always laid on their behalf. “I know Jarvan well, and his liking for Shyvana. He’s Iike a brother to me. If you two work it out, it wouldn’t be so bad.” Luxanna liked this about her brother. He always seemed honest, and if he lied, he was awful at looking the part. “....M’kay...” that’s as much as Lux could mutter, with her head still in disarray.

“Please...Come back out there, or you won’t hear the end of it.” Garen left and with the door open. He made amends with the king and prince, and explained what happened, without saying his sister’s heart belongs to someone else, although he doesn’t know that for sure.

And return to her party she did. She came back bright-eyed and devoid of tears. She flooded her mind with happy things...and of whatever she saw from Sylas from the mere two nights in each other’s presence. “I was overjoyed, my king. I am very sorry for my behavior. I would be honored if you wish to visit more often.” She imagined that the young Jarvan was Sylas. Really.... Jarvan and Sylas look quite alike, at least their bodies do, although the latter looks very unkempt, wrapped in petricite chains, and Sylas has neither hit the showers in years nor did much of anything to his overgrown hair.

Luxanna did everything to play the script that was laid for her, to please them. She kept the crown on top or head, although she practically ignored its presence. The night passed by like other lavish parties would, although Luxanna was modest and rather plain with her tastes. She shared a table with the Crownguards as well as the king and prince, and shared the feast until they were satisfied. The king and prince bowed their heads out, both simultaneously reached and kissed her hand. The left hand for the king, and the right hand for the prince. She doesn’t know why, but she giggled at the sight. This was a first time for her. If there was one thing she liked about her birthday party, it was that moment alone. 

“I will meet you again tomorrow,” Tianna commanded. “Yes, auntie.” Lux had no choice but to obey. She threw the crown from her head as she stormed into her room, but she was careful not to break it when it landed somewhere on top of her bed. She flailed herself onto the silky bed again, and was quick to slide two fingers into her sex just as she did two days ago. She imagined Sylas rubbing his slightly less pale-faced skin against hers. Her cheeks turned red as Sylas’ scruffy beard rubbed all over her face. Luxanna reached for his head for a very deep kiss, drinking the fluids from each other’s mouths. That’s all she thought about. She didn’t actually relieve herself with her fingers, although reaching and pleasing her still virgin sex had become something of a habit. She never had a boyfriend after all. Just the thought of kissing the man she loved was enough for her, as the food made her too drowsy to do other things. She slept quickly enough, thinking happy thoughts and ignored the upcoming adult Crownguard duties. 

Tianna slept over their house that night. Lux was very surprised to be handed a big pile of paperwork the next day. Tianna has already prepared it to set Luxanna’s duties on paper well before her twenty first birthday. Luxanna expected much more, like a new recruit heading to their first day at work. “You may not be a toughened soldier like me or your brother, but you will fill your duties in a less brutish manner.” Somehow Lux was relieved to hear all of this. She was more like a medic whenever her brother received injuries from skirmishes, anyway. Luxanna hugged her auntie for the very first time in years. “I’m glad to have you around, auntie. You’re like my second mother.” Tianna cleared her throat and petted Luxanna’s hair. “I suppose. Although...You know Demacia isn’t always at peace. Be prepared for the worst, as always.” “As always,” Luxanna retorted.

Spaced out in disbelief for a minute, Luxanna was free to do as she pleased for the next week. Perhaps this was a calm before the storm, but she planned to take advantage of this and bring herself to Sylas’ presence. To the mageseekers guarding the place, Luxanna appeared to be reading all sorts of books, bringing some of them with her and then eventually come over Sylas’ cell in privacy.

“I got you the book you wanted about Ionia, and, well... A few other things. I didn’t tell you, but it was my birthday yesterday.” Sylas didn’t share the enthusiasm. His manners have dulled over the years. Birthdays were not something he cherished for the past decade, whether it was his or others’. “Go on,” Sylas remarked, although at least he was nice enough to return the smile that always seemed to plaster Luxanna’s face. That much was enough for Lux. “Show me all of them.” He couldn’t wait for the books. “But before that, maybe you could eat these leftovers from yesterday. The food is particularly fancier yesterday. Um...Sylas, how do you get so ripped just eating whatever they give you?” Lux asked curiously, and in fact it was bizarre how the other mages looked frail and weak compared to him. “You wouldn’t want to know. You do what you’ve got to do if you’re caged here.” Bones of vermin can be seen around the corners of his cell. He didn’t point them out, although Lux eventually figured it out. Luxanna nearly puked, and she covered her mouth almost instinctively. “Seriously!?” “Seriously.” He retorted.

“Please open your mouth for me, Sylas?” He trusted her enough that she’d do him no harm, unlike all the other “visitors” before him. His mouth wide, she took out a mouth spray, used it onto his mouth, and she handed him a bottle of water. “Okay? But why?“ “May I kiss you? To be honest, my birth day wasn’t so good...I wanted to be here instead.” Luxanna has never blushed so hard. Sylas has never been this close to Luxanna. Her face was not caked in makeup, yet he found her fancy enough. He’d dislike her even more if she had them on, and likely would have rejected her. Without saying a word, he replied with his mouth touching hers and lapped each other hungrily. This was Luxanna’s first ever kiss, and she was sure to enjoy every second of it. Her hands held onto each side of Sylas’ face like she’d never let go. 

To Sylas, this was just another kiss. Unlike him, a few mages managed to escape their cell since the magic-inhibiting substance that they were forced to drink sometimes loses its effect too quickly on the other mages. His petricite shackles, however, were too effective and powerful. Irma was particularly fond of him somehow. Irma was a brown-haired pale woman who manages to escape every now and then. Why can’t they just deal with her for good and shackle her with the same petricite as Sylas? The mageseekers deemed her magic wasn’t nearly as dangerous as Sylas’, who can seep magic with a mere touch and use it as his own. Sometimes, Sylas could see her head along with the guards passing through. He assumed those were the number of times Irma has managed to outsmart her capturers, at least temporarily. And rarely, she’d talk to the other mages and said and did whatever she could to give them hope. To Sylas, Irma brought him a kiss and a handjob. He doesn’t quite know why Irma dashed by when she could run away and never come back, but Luxanna’s long frequent visits confirmed that women liked him somehow.

Luxanna wasn’t sure why Sylas seemed experienced at kissing. His tongue slithered inside her mouth as if it knows how to please, unlike her tongue that tried to mimic his. It was easy, really. He just had to wrap his tongue onto hers and onto other delicate parts of her mouth, making sure not to bite into the soft parts. Still, she thought it’s because she felt he was half a decade older than her and knows more about love and sex even in his captivity. Questions lingered in her head. This was the gift she wanted for her birthday, and she was sure to get it. Sylas moaned here and there and breathed in her scents of soft skin bathed in lavender and soap. He would never admit it, but any kind of stimulation at all was much appreciated, whether the girl was a Crownguard or a commoner like Irma.

Her mouth unlatched from his to speak again since she held her lungs, forgetting that she could breathe in and out with her nose even as she kissed him. She tried to understand what this was like in the books just before her visit tonight. Their lips brushed at each other as they talked, and their breaths can be felt through their faces. “So how was your first kiss?” He was the first to speak. “I could get used to this, maybe. Wait, how did you know it’s my first!?” Embarrassed, she backed off by a good feet. “Doesn’t matter how I knew. But everything comes with experience. Nothing to be ashamed of, so long as you learn and get better at it.” He laughed as he if tried to humiliate her, but also teach her a valuable lesson. “Hmph!” She replied back. She almost wanted to leave, but not before Sylas would win her back again. “Luxanna, I needed that more than you do. I won’t tire of pointing the obvious, but there’s nothing else to do behind this damn cell. It is you who keeps giving the gifts.” His hair disheveled, he fixed the hair strewn about his face and tied it back to a slightly neater ponytail, and made sure to at least try and hide the facial scars from the beatings.

“Don’t humiliate me again, then!” She returned closer and reached for one of his hands, entwining one of her palms around his. His thumb rubbed around her gloves. “Is that all you wanted?” “Far from it.” She reached for a large saddle. She brought a lot more stuff with her tonight than the previous ones. She took out books about love, sex, and that one book he wanted about Ionia. “So...Read or eat first?” “I drank enough of you just minutes ago.” He smirked, and then she blushed some more. She sat right next to him, with only the bars getting in the way between them.

He would never tell Lux. Her magic seeped through him as they kissed for a few minutes. Potent magic flowed through him, and if he concentrated every ounce of it in his hands, he could tear a hole through the wall and escape. But it’s been so long that he wasn’t sure it’s enough. The last time any kind of magic escaped through his body was in that horrible accident that got him wrongfully imprisoned in the first place. He waited. It seemed Lux wanted more than just a kiss. Sylas sat and extended his legs outside the bars, circling Luxanna’s frame. Lux took out a book about sex education. “Can’t say I know a whole lot about that,” Sylas said as he saw the cover and watched as Lux flipped through the pages. “So, my flirty princess. Do you think we can do much when I’m locked up here? Think you know where the keys are?” He knew Lux was his only realistic chance of escape, redemption, vengeance, or all three. He didn’t know if there was another opportunity unless Demacia decided to free the mages. “I know you’ve been wronged by the mageseekers, Sylas. That much I know after the days I’ve spent with you. I wish I knew how to set you free, or where the keys are.” She brought the book down and brought her hands on top of Sylas’ legs. They crept up until they were next to his belt. The book filled her with enough details to understand the anatomies of a man and woman. Sylas unzipped his own leggings, and his erect manhood snuck out immediately. “That means I like you enough.” Sylas grinned, stroking himself. He reached for one of Luxanna’s hands and placed her palm on top of his mushroom-shaped dick head. 

“Hot...Thick...Long...And much bigger than the pictures in the book.” Luxanna was frozen, as she was only ready in theory, but not in practice. Sylas stood up and stuck out his meat pole in front of her face. Then he used the handkerchief he gave her the other day, emptied the water bottle onto it, and cleaned around his shaft, balls, and head. He stroke around his length again once he was satisfied. “Open your mouth,” he told her. The mushroom shape of his head looks enticing enough, and Sylas came even closer, poking her mouth with his slit. Lux gulped and slowly opened her lips. She figured enough by herself by gaping her mouth wide to invite his length and size. Sylas looked up the ceiling and groaned, then looked down on her head again. Lux swallowed about a third of his length. She kissed around his slit, and used her tongue to lap around his shaft. “You’re doing good.” She looked up to Sylas and nodded as she sucked and lapped around his girth. She looked ready to take in more of his length and forced more of him into her mouth, he thought. The thick head of his dick slicked through her tonsils and the back of her neck. Luxanna appeared to be nervous, and her nose gasped for air. Sylas pumped his dick in and out of her innocent mouth, and eventually, he was balls deep. His sack repeatedly slapped around her chin and neck as he perused her willing face. Luxanna salivated, and her tongue continued to lick around his intruding manhood, eager to please him. Sylas grabbed onto her head with both hands, and his dick effectively fucked her mouth until he nutted and spurted months worth of pent up cum into her. The first loads of cum shot deep inside her throat and mouth, then he pulled his dick out to shoot the rest of his seed all over her lips and face. Sylas groaned sounds of pleasure. He shoved his dick inside her mouth again when his balls emptied out of seed. Lux was eager to lap his seed and taste him again, and her gaze met his when she looked up. She thought his load tasted like pineapple with a dash of salt. Was she supposed to drink it? If she knew his seed tasted like that, then she would have preferred that he shot all of his load down her throat instead. 

Luxanna felt like a proper woman, now that she saw and emptied a manhood for the first time. She was glad her purity was finally given away, to a man who was depraved of everything no less. Lux continued to suck and lick at him, as if he had any more seed to unload. “You’ve sucked me dry already.” Sylas remarked. She doesn’t know why, but the shape of his head in her mouth felt and tasted good. He grabbed onto one of her wrists, and entwined his hand onto hers. Luxanna merely smiled back, and licked him clean until she was content. “Well?” Sylas asked. “That’s some birthday gift.” Luxanna said awkwardly. “I imagine your room would have been a much nicer place for this,” he replied. “Yes...It would have. If I knew how to get you out, I would have.” She frowned once more, as that task seemed impossible in theory. 

In the meantime, Sylas’ magic continued to do its work, sapping away her magic. He can choose to break free through the walls, run away, and never come back. He can wait another day and do this properly, to see if Luxanna can get into the cell and do something about his shackles. He chose the latter. Luxanna was obviously not his oppressor, and she seemed eager to help him. 

Luxanna recollected herself and cleaned after the mess he made onto her innocent face. Sylas did the same, but he kept the head of his dick visible on top of his belt to tease Luxanna, if her eyes wandered between his legs again. “Sylas...You’re not fully covered.” “I know,” he replied, and then chuckled. She took glances in his groin once in a while, and she handed him leftover feast and that Ionian book he wanted to read about. It was some story about a Noxian invasion attempt, and a few skilled Ionian blade users were there to thwart the takeover. Lux watched him patiently, her hands rested on top of Sylas’ knees as he ate and read right next to her. She read her own books of interest. War was not exactly in her interest, and she preferred to read about control of her magic.


End file.
